Nightmares at Three in the Morning
by howmellarkable1201
Summary: Katniss has her usual nightmare, and Peeta, together with their wonderful baby, tries to cheer her up. It has Everlark, of course. THIS STORY IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY.Please Read and Review!


**Hey guys! Here's a new oneshot about Katniss having nightmares, and her family being there for her. Please read! And review!**

Katniss' POV

_Rue_. Being hit by Marvel's spear. _Prim_. Screaming my name just before the bomb takes her life. _Clove. Foxface. _

All of the dead people I met haunted me in my head. Their faces were covered in blood and dirt, just how they looked like when they died. They were all smiling at me, like it's about time that I joined them. My eyes focused to the things that they were holding; Prim was holding a bomb, Rue had a spear, Clove held a medium-sized rock, and Foxface had a bag full of nightlock.

They stepped closer to me, their evil grins plastered on their faces. Just as they threw those things at me, I screamed a blood-curling scream.

"STOPPPPP!" I screeched, and my eyes opened. I surveyed the place. It was a small, pastel colored room, with a few paintings. I felt someone stir beside me, and I couldn't help but back up a bit, and almost reach for my bow.

His eyes fluttered open, and quickly stood up from the bed.

"Katniss!" Peeta said worriedly, sitting back beside me.

He cupped my face in his hands and caressed it softly, and stared straight into my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"All of them. All who died, they were about to kill me. And you weren't there to save me." I managed to say, right before my eyes did their thing.

Peeta sighed. He must be relieved that it wasn't anything more serious than that. He comes closer and finally takes me in his arms, while slowly stroking my hair.

"Katniss, it's just a nightmare. Don't worry about it. I'm here now, you're gonna be okay." He says his usual lines whenever I wake up screaming.

I just nod, as I lay my head on the headboard. Peeta stares at me, like he's going to have another sermon about the baby and stuff.

"Look, Katniss. I'm worried about the baby." He says, and I sigh heavily. Yup, I'm right.

"For the past week, you've been having these nightmares, and you wake up crying and losing your energy. I think it's not good for him, you know." He says, rubbing my humongous belly.

"Peeta, I love him as much as you do, but the nightmares are just there, and it won't go away. I don't know what to do." I answer back, staring at my stomach, trying to imagine how my baby would look like.

"Katniss, I think you've been thinking about them too much. The Games. The rebellion. The whole war. It's been long over. We're here now, back in District 12, living a normal life. And you still worry about them. That's why it's still stuck in your head, even when you're sleeping." He says, and I couldn't help but frown.

Why is my husband so damn smart?

I face him in defeat, and pull him closer to me.

"I guess you're right again, Peeta. Maybe I'm thinking about them too much." I say, and he finally smiles.

"Of course, I am. Now, why don't we go back to sleep?" he yawns, but I shook my head.

"I kind of am awake now. I can't sleep."

"Well, maybe I should give you sleep syrup." He jokes, remembering the time I gave him that in the cave.

"Peeta!" I shout, and we both laugh, waking up Ellie.

"Wahhhh!" she cries from her crib, and we both sighed. It takes ages for Ellie to go to sleep, and we just woke her up from our childish laughs.

"I'll get her." Peeta says, and reaches a crying Ellie from her crib.

Elliot Marie's almost 1, and she's a carbon copy of me. She has light brown locks, and striking gray eyes, but with a hint of blue specks from Peeta.

Peeta sits beside me, and was about to give Ellie to me when she contradicts.

"Dada." She murmured, snuggling closer to his father's arms.

Peeta couldn't help but smirk, and stick a tongue at me.

I frown, but finally laugh. "Once a daddy's girl, always a daddy's girl." I say, remembering that she said 'dada' first before 'mama'.

Peeta laughs, while cooing Ellie, who still has her eyes wide open.

"Looks like we're all staying up 'til morning." I say, and Peeta nods in agreement.

I rub my tummy, and suddenly think of a good excuse to eat. "Peeta." I give him my best puppy-dog eyes. "I'm hungry. Please?" I said, while pouting.

He sighs, handing Ellie to me. "Good thing I baked an extra dozen the other day, or else I'd be walking to the bakery at three in the morning; and bake a new batch for you like last week."

I laugh, but I couldn't help but feel guilty about that night. He was so tired and I had to force him to make me cheese buns because I was craving for it.

He steps out of the door, while I play with Ellie.

"Hey there, big girl." I talk to her, and she giggles.

She snuggles closer to me, and pats my tummy. "Whatuw-mewon!" she screams and giggles, which makes me smile.

"Ellie, that's not a watermelon." I giggle, and pinched her cheeks because she was so darn cute.

She tilts her head a little, probably thinking, _so if that's not a watermelon, what is it?_

"There's a baby inside, Ellie." I explain, and her eyes widen.

"Bey-bee?" she mimics, then pointing to her baby doll sitting by her crib.

"Yes, Ellie. Like that. But he's going to be a boy, like daddy. " I say.

"Like dada?" she asks, still curious.

"Uhuh! And he's going to be your brother. What do you like to call him?" I ask.

"Ben!" she giggles, remembering Peeta's friend who visited us and played with her before.

"Hmm, I think Ben's a good name." Someone says from behind.

Ellie points to her daddy, who was now standing behind us, with a plate of cheese buns.

"Dada!" she says, as she slid down from our bed, and walked wobbly to Peeta.

"Hey there, Elliot! Looks like you're wide awake." He says, carrying Ellie with one hand, and holding the plate with the other.

He hands me the plate, and sits beside me.

"Yum." I say, before stuffing my mouth with a cheese bun.

I continue eating, while Peeta and Ellie just stare at me, enjoying the sight of me pigging out.

After eating half a dozen of my favourite, I finally put the plate on the side table and settle down at our headboard, saving more for later.

I look at Peeta and Ellie, who were now playing peek-a-boo together.

Peeta covers his face with our blanket, and after a few seconds, surprises Ellie.

"Peek a boo!" he says, making Ellie giggle loudly and clap her hands.

Peeta and I laugh, and face each other.

"Thanks for satisfying my craving, Peeta. I love you." I whisper, pulling him closer to me.

Peeta smirks. "Well, I actually have a craving too. It's a certain pair of lips. I think I'd die if I won't get it." He says, his face only inches from mine.

I laugh, finally closing the space between us. I could feel him smile as we kiss, which makes me kiss him harder. I pull his head closer to me, just to make sure that this won't end fast. He does the same, but Ellie suddenly interrupts.

"Eeww!" she says, making us stop. We both wanted more, but we couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey, you, where did you learn that?" Peeta asks, tickling her in her sides.

Ellie giggles, and I couldn't help but smile. I watch them, and bring up again those plate of cheese buns back to my lap.

As I eat, I feel my problems slowly go away. I forget about the war, the deaths, and all those nightmares. All I thought about was right now. I was with my family, laughing and having fun together, while eating cheese buns at three in the morning.

**So, there's my one shot! I forgot the name of the story who inspired me to write this, but it was also connected to Katniss having nightmares and her family being there. If you're reading this, thanks for inspiring me! AND PLEASE REVIEW! I will try to write more stories. **


End file.
